Talk:UNSC In Amber Clad
IAC on Quarantine Zone I don't know where else to make discussion about this, but after reaching the snowy part, I believe between Sacred Icon and Quarantine Zone levels, I looked up in the sky, and I could see a ship that blows up, and then streaks down to the ground. I don't think it's In Amber Clad, but if I squint hard enough it may could be. Any ideas? :If you're talking about a structure that gets shot down over the library, I believe that is a Sentinel Production Facility. The only ship I saw when I walked around the outside of the level(Oh I love invincability) I saw High Charity trust me I walked all around untill I reached the invisable barrier that I think is the barrier to Q!uarintine Zone. Any way I only saw High Charity. Searched the whole place.--prophit of war 22:57, 15 November 2006 (UTC) :Maybe you have to walk through the level properly to trigger it. --Dragonclaws 23:57, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Trust me, I walked all around you might have saw High Charity behind a cloud.--prophit of war 15:56, 19 November 2006 (UTC) Quarantine Zone does have the IAC in it - just not for most of the level. when you get to the last gondola, just look to the right in the sky before you hop on - there's the IAC, sitting over the Quarantine Zone. You can see it during the start of the next bit, too. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 01:40, 16 September 2007 (UTC) In Quarantine Zone, when you reach the ashy wastes, In Amber Clad can be seen hovering above the Quarantine Zone. If you watch it closely, while playing the level, you can hear an explosion. If you look up and watch, part of In Amber Clad explodes and crashes onto Halo. Later, when your in a large metal tube looking deal, fighting Sentinels and Flood, I beleive that is part of the ship.--Spartan-150 15:32, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :You're thinking of the Sentinel factory, Spartan-150. The IAC can be seen when you're just before and ON the Gondola at the end of the level. The vehicle getting shot down in Sacred Icon, and where you explore the wreckage of in Quarentine zone was the factory. Salvage Was the UNSC Amber Clad damaged beyond repair because i belive u are still able to salvage her. :But it is on High Charity, which is dominated by Flood. A better course of action would be to rig her to explode, and escape on a Covenant ship. --Dragonclaws 23:14, 17 November 2006 (UTC) I was trying to say that being salvageable means that the UNSC amber clad should not be classfied as destroyed It probaly is not More Specific Designation? In Amber Clad is designated FFG-142. In the United States Navy, FF is the designation for frigate, and G is the designation for a ship with guided missiles. Can we assume that In Amber Clad would be designated a guided missile frigate? Should this be added to the article? 24.63.253.53 22:51, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :replied on user's talk page. Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 22:58, 2 January 2007 (UTC) ---In Amber Clad is called a destroyer in Halo:ghosts of onyx, but this is probably a mistake. Where does it mention it as a Frigate ellse where ? --Climax Viod 18:29, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Should there be a link to the Wikipedia article on Hull Classification Symbols for all ships? i think it would be useful for some people, especially for the ships with unknown classifications, like UNSC Carriers and Prowlers -- 125.238.89.198 03:24, 18 January 2007 In Amber Clad a destroyer? the In Amber Clad was never mentioned as a frigate once and only as a destroyer plus if you look around the hull under rear front she has no fighter launch bay when in halo fall of reach it states the all frigates come with a wing of fighters and again destroyers marked with no single ship fighters 2 M.A.C Cannons that could be the front U shaped piece on her think about it There are docking bays along the sides of IAC's hull sorry didn't have an account im the guy who posted the first thing but if you look at a picture on this page there are 2 mac batteries the U shape and for the fighters look at the last level of halo The Maw and compare that the In Amber Clad does not have a hanger--Plasmatag 00:10, 30 May 2007 (UTC) It launched pelicans, so it has a hangar, so if it has a hangar it is a frigate. there's also the matter of the FFG designation, typically used for Frigates. 'Kora ‘Morhekee' ''The Battle-Net '' 20:38, 3 August 2007 (UTC) *I'm in Navy JROTC. In the US Navy, hull classification FFG means "guided missile frigate". A destroyer would be labeled "DD". So, the Amber is in fact a frigate, not a destroyer as some speculate. Just look it up. Consider the matter closed. Leonidas-300 04:43, 27 August 2007 (UTC) GoO Page 185: "the UNSC destroyer ''In Amber Clad." General [[User:Simon_rjh|'si']][[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'mo']] r'j'[http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Halo3/Default.aspx?player=simon%20rjh h'] 11:49, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Slipspace velocity? Where are the figures for the slipspace velocity information coming from? Just wondering how accurate they are. I see that the POA and IAC have the same speed listed, but I would've thought the POA would be faster due to it's larger engines (GOO, 187). :Size isnt everything. You would also need to take into account its mass - it takes a lot more effort to push a thing the size of the Pillar of Autumn than a far smaller ship, such as In Amber Clad. 'Specops306, ''Kora '' 18:29, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Modified Frigate? The ONLY frigate in the game ive seen without the cargo bay. "she has no fighter launch bay when in h" I believe it is cus it is also the only one with hangars for pelicans on the hull and underneath... --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 19:51, 4 February 2008 (UTC) I Think it is a light Frigate because it barely resembles Th Forward unto dawn or the Aegis Fate. The cargo bay is the rectangular section sticking out from the bottom, and it's differences are only in graphics and redesign by Bungie. ~~ Swordser, 17:49, July 12, 2011 Escape Just a thought,but do you think Gravemind used the In Amber Clad at last minute to get off High Charity to crash on Replacement Halo in Halo 3?Yuhi33 05:39, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Possible but John probably would've noticed the large ship leaving the ruins of High Charity In Amber Clad was crashed into a large tower, the front of it was possibly obliterated so how the hell could gravemind dislodge and pilot it out of High Charity? User:Matt98 17 April 2010 (UTC) uhh, crew?? It says the ship has only seven crew!! that can't be right. I've modded and found SEVEN BRIDGE POSITIONS (including comanding officer). That's at least seven bridge crew right there. Then you have the engineers, techs, weapons, ops, and medical crew. I find it hard to believe that there is only seven crew. Could someone source that please?? Thanks--'CR8ZY-ArAB' 17:46, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Minimum of seven. Check out the UNSC Gettysburg-- Forerun ' 18:12, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::The page says otherwise, 7 Crew, Minimum Crew 3--'CR8ZY-ArAB 16:26, October 9, 2009 (UTC) 1,000,000 MPS? 20 megaton Shiva warhead? Where on Earth are these figures being derived from? Landing gear?? Uhh, there's a piece of trivia that says the bottom strut of the U-shaped front could store landing gear, when you look at a frigate on the side and consider the height between the bottom strut and the ground, that would be an awfully long landing gear, far too long to be stored in the front section. Also consider the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, when it landed on the Ark, it didn't need landing gear, and you could see it if you looked at it on the right angle. Anyone want to delete this?--Bottletopman 11:15, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Troops? So in Amber Clad carries 964 Troops? Alertfiend 05:09, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Where did you get that number?? CR8ZY-Ar@B"Dancin' on Glass." 05:27, March 22, 2010 (UTC) You know how it states that it carries 1 Marine Battalion and 1 ODST Company and i might be being to literal here but in the halo universe 1 company contains 164 men and a battalion contains 800 men Alertfiend 02:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC)